


A winter story

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall sprains his ankle... yeah, it's one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A winter story

The sun shone brightly and when the rays hit the ice it sparkled like glitter. The trees were naked and the branches danced seductively in the air. It looked magical, like something taken from a fairy tale. It wasn't too warm nor too cold, it was perfect. If Niall wouldn't know better he would be certain that tiny singing bunny’s and deers would come and stand beside the ice rink and sing a little romantic song for him and Harry, just like a Disney movie.

He looked at Harry, he had a blue striped knitted sweater that made his already green eyes look even more beautiful. When the curly headed boy sent him a smile a tiny blush crawled against his pale cheeks. He still remembered how when he first met the taller teen and told him that he had never gone skating in his entire life, then suddenly today he had told Niall that he had hired a rink just for the two of them. His heart began pounding loudly against his chest, all the little things his boyfriend did daily for him made him fall in love with him even more than he already was.

“Okay Ni, if you take my hand it will be easier.” Harry smiled.

Niall doubted that that was true, probably Harry just wanted a reason to touch him even more than he already did. But he accepted the hand that was waiting for his to fill, and the boy had actually been right, it was a lot easier to sail on the frozen water if he had someone who leaded him.

Nothing seemed like it could go wrong, then suddenly a little bump on the ice made Harry fall down like a stone. He landed on Niall and he felt a strong set of pain that shot him right in the foot. He tried to hold back his tears, but instead he whimpered when he tried to stand up.

“Ni, I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?”

He nodded back but he knew that Harry didn't believe him because he felt an ocean that came streaming downs his cheeks. He knew that it wasn't the boy's fault, but it felt like he was going to faint any minute now.

“Alright, you're not okay. I'm taking you to the hospital.”

He felt two strong hands lifted him up in the air and then he cried against the bare naked skin on Harry's neck. He hushed him as Niall screamed in pain, he never let the boy go.

They arrived at the hospital and after the doctors had x-rayed the blond boy's foot the told them that his ankle was broken. All the guilt floated inside Harry's body, all he had wanted to do was to give his boyfriend a romantic surprise and instead he had hurt him. He knew that Niall wasn't angry at him, but he couldn't help to think that it was his fault that the smaller boy was hurt. If it hadn't been for Harry they had probably been playing video games with the boys and then they wouldn't haft to be here with a Niall in pain.

-

The doctors had put a brace on his foot and told him that he had to rest his leg for two weeks, but that wasn't going to be easy. Today they had that stupid music video to shoot, and Harry was a bit nervous how they would react to the big black plastic thing that captured his whole foot.

They arrived at the local they were going to shoot the video in, and by just the look on the director's face Harry knew that something bad was coming. He intwined his fingers with Niall's in hope that that would make the two of them invisible.

“Take that thing of or I'll release that article about what really happened at Madison square garden Horan.”

Niall whimpered loudly as he tried to dance without the brace but he looked like he was going to die any second now. Harry couldn't take it any more, the boy was in so much pain and there was nobody who even stopped this madness.

“Come on Ni, I don't care if he'll release that article about us two kissing, I'm proud of what the two of us have. We'll go back to the hospital now, I'm afraid that your foot is even more hurt than it was yesterday.” Harry exclaimed before he lifted up Niall once again.

Before they drove away again the smaller teen captured the other boy's lips with his. It was just a sweet tiny kiss, but it said everything he wanted. How grateful he was over that Harry had stopped him from dancing around in pain and how happy he was that the boy felt as strong for him as he felt for the other.

“I love you Haz.”

“Love you too Ni.” he smiled shyly.

Their lips found each others again, and this time Niall was certain that he heard that choir of the animals singing to them. 


End file.
